The Miracle Child
by NarosofTwilight
Summary: Two months had passed since Shion lost her fiance and suffered a miscarriage. Upset and depressed for so long, Shion didn't know what to do until a little girl gives her a baby to call her own. Will he be the key to helping her move on? Chapter 6 is up!
1. A Knock at the Door

Chapter i- A Knock at the Door

Shion lay in bed on the second floor of her house alone. It was only yesturday when she went to her fiance's funeral and only two months when she miscarried a week after his death. It was too much. She didn't go to work for weeks and refused to answer any of her co-workers or foster sisters' calls.

She wouldn't even answer her brother, Jin, call one day.They weren't the best of friends or the best of siblings. The main reason on why is because about ten years ago, when Shion was eight and Jin was about around nineteen to twenty-one years of age, both of their parents were killed by a massive explosion at work when Shion was getting into Jin's car to go home. It was devastating. Afterwards, she kept blaming Jin for their deaths, claiming that if they would've just stayed with their parents, they would still be alive. That put a huge strain in the two's relationship and Shion, not wanting to live with Jin, was sent to live with foster family, where she met Febronia and her little twin sisters, Cecilia and Catherine (who Shion calls Cecily and Cathe, their sister Feb).

Jin, not wanting to deal with Shion any longer, bought a house and began working at a bookstore and began his life Shion-free.

They exchanged numbers way before they wanted nothing to do with one another which is why Jin was able to contact her, possibly to apoligize for the death of her fiance or get into an arguement with Shion if she starts, either way, Shion didn't want to speak to him. All she wanted for the moment, was to be by herself, and have no one bother her. Even the Mailman knew that Shion didn't want to be bothered with bills and other crap that's in that crummy bag of his.

Just then Shion heard a knock at the door (her hearing was pretty good) and refused to answer it. But the knocking continued, urging her curiousity. _Who is at that door?_ she thought to herself. _Did no one tell him or her that I want no visitors?_ The knocking continued and finally, annoyed and upset with whoever the person was that was knocking at her door, she got up out of bed and stormed down the steps. She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and forced it open, shouting; "WHAT?!?!"

At once, she looked down and saw a little girl holding a wrapped blanket in her arms. She had short black hair, dark green eyes, and wore a school uniform that was a bit torn on the side, as if it had gotten caught onto something and she ripped it off. "Oh my God," she said quickly covering her mouth. "I am so sorry...I thought you were someone else..." The little girl gave a nod to the side and extended her arms out to Shion.

Shion made a face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it for me?" The little girl nodded. She extended her arms out once more to Shion.

"Please do me this favor," she said "could you take care of this baby?"

"What?" Shion asked, knowing that she heard the girl the first time.

"This baby lost his mommy in a fire the night after he was born about four days ago," explained the girl. "I manged to save him, but his mommy...it was too late for her...she wouldn't have made it. I looked everywhere for his father, but learned that he died nine months ago, and his other family members couldn't be found...I tried. I didn't want to put him in an orphanage because he didn't have the chance to be loved by someone and I began to search for a place he could call home and someone he could call 'Mommy'. Then I came across you, ma'am. You will do me this grave favor and take care of him, won't you?"

Shion was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Should she take care of this baby? Or should she just let the girl find someone else? But then again, she had miscarried and lost **her** baby, therefore, she didn't have the chance to love her own child. Maybe, just maybe, this little girl with that baby will give her the chance to. "Yes," she said. "I will."

"Thank you," said the little girl, giving the baby to Shion. "I hope the baby will cure the whole in your heart. Take care."

The little girl skipped off as Shion closed the door. Just then, it hit her. She forgot to ask the girl what the baby's name was! He must certainly have a name that his mother had given him. She opened her door and looked to the direction where the girl had skipped off to. But no one was there.

_That's strange..._ she thought, _I'm sure the little girl hadn't gone that far._ She turned to her next door neighbor's house and saw Ms. Henshiro sitting on the porch in a rocking chair. _Ms. Henshiro must have seen her go by, I'll ask her. _"Excuse me, Ms. Henshiro," said Shion "have you seen a little girl wearing a school uniform skip by?"

"I," Ms. Henshiro began "have seen alot of things go by so fast. Cars, bikes, people, you name it. But no, I haven't seen anyone, let alone a little girl wearing a uniform, skip by my house."

"Thank you," Shion replied and remembered what her other neighbor said two years ago. Ms. Henshiro has been a widow for over ten years, and she would say anything strange out of her mouth now. She was about seventy-nine going onto eighty, but looked like she was about fifty, maybe even sixty, was very healthy and no known problems. But then again...she was a very strange elderly woman.

Shion closed her door and peeked into the neatly wrapped blanket. Inside, sleeping peacefully, was the baby. He looked a bit unusual. His hair was white and his complexion was tan. _Such an awkward looking boy,_ Shion thought as she examined him a little more. _You poor baby...you lost your whole family in a matter of four days...just like I lost mine in a matter of two months. It's unfair how tragedy and chaos can come knocking at your door so quickly..._

Suddenly those three words Shion had thought came pouring out of her mouth, repeating herself like a broken record.

"Tragedy and chaos, tragedy and chaos, tragedy and chaos, tragedy and chaos...hm..." she looked at the nameless baby and smiled. "I have just the perfect name for you," she said "I'll name you...Chaos." The baby's eyes had opened revealing his green eyes to her. He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back.

It may not have been much of what a mother would expect, but Shion knew that that weak smile was a sign that he liked her.


	2. Allen's Experiment

Chapter ii- Allen's Experiment

Six weeks had passed since Shion had taken in a nameless baby and named him Chaos. She felt some happiness inside her that she was Chaos' new mother and felt that in order to take care of him, she was going to have to go back to work. She picked up her cellphone and dialed a friend of hers' number.

Miyazuki walked into the room of Vectors with files in her hand and handed them to Allen. "I don't think we can keep up with that lie of Shion having the flu, Allen," she said. "She had her flu-shot two months ago, remember? Pretty soon, they're going to find out."

"Yeah I know that," Allen replied "but we gotta prevent her from getting fired, Miyazuki. How long have you known Shion?" Miyazuki eyes wandered and finally answered. "Three months."

"Long enough to get to know her right?"

"If you want to call it that."

"Doesn't it make since to help someone in need? Especially someone who had something tragically happen to them?"

Miyazuki arched an eyebrow. "I know it's only been a few months since her fiance died and she miscarried," she began, "but if she doesn't come back sooner or later, she can kiss her life-long dream of creating some artificial intelligence good-bye, Allen."

"I agree with her Allen," Miyuki, Miyazuki's twin, walked into the room and placed a folder onto the nearest table. "I've known Shion for about two years and I feel terribly sorry for her two losses, we all do...but what Miya said, if she doesn't come back sooner, everything she is dreaming to do will be a waste because of her not coming to work. She's lucky that she has us."

"You're both right," Allen sighed. "Let's just hope she comes back soon...(hears a tune playing) What's that sound I hear?"

"Your phone," the Itsumi Twins said in unison. Allen answered it. "Hello, Allen Ridgely? Chief! where have you been?! Uh...sure, in twenty minutes? No problem."

"Who was that?" Miyazuki asked in a 'I Already Know' tone.

"That was Shion," Allen answered. "I often call her 'Chief' though."

"I know," replied the young twin as she tapped her fingers on the desk. "You said it on the phone." Miyuki felt excited that she pushed her sister out of the way and cried; "Is Shion really coming back? Is she, is she, is she?"

"You bet'cha," Allen assured her, "not today, however."

Miyuki pouted. "Boo," she said. "I want her to come back now."

"So do I," said Allen. He then looked at his watch. "Oh crap!" he then cried as he ran to the door. "I'm gonna be late for my-uh-"

"Date?" Miyazuki punned. Allen's face turned red in disbelief that he was going to say that. "No," he replied, then corrected himself. "I'm going to meet Shion at her favorite resturant and have a talk with her. That's all."

"You are such a liar," Miyazuki said. "In my days of growing up, when you meet someone at their favorite place and have a talk with them, my dear boy, _that_ is called a _date_. But, if you're calling it something else, then I'll just go back to doing my job as being your co-worker, and not say that you are one lying son of a-"

"Miya!" Miyuki snapped. "Anyway, Allen, have a nice time and while you're there, could you _please_ ask Shion why she hasn't come back yet?"

Allen nodded. "Sure thing," he said and left.

Miyazuki looked to her right and did a count down. "Five, four, three, two, one..."

"Oh, by the way!" Allen came back and added. "Don't tell **anyone** that Shion called. Got it?"

"Understood," the Itsumi twins said and watched as Allen left once more. They then got back to work as if nothing had happend.

Shion looked at her watch and waited on Allen for a few minutes. When he finally showed up, she waved her hand and he approached the table. "Hey Shion," he said happily. "It's great to see you again. The twins and I did all of your work so that everyone thought that you dropped them off because you had the flu."

"But you knew I had a shot two months ago, didn't you?" Shion asked. Allen nodded. He noticed the cradle attached to a high chair next to him and saw Chaos who has been looking at him ever since he stepped through the entrance door.

"Cute kid," he complimented. Shion smiled. "Thank you," she said. "His name's Chaos." Allen arched an eyebrow. "Who does he belong to?" he asked.

"Me." Shion answered. "I adopted him."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Allen stood up and shouted. Everyone in the resturant snatched their heads over to the two's table. "Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shion hissed as she reached for the stupid young man and forced him down back into his seat.

People in the resturant shook their heads and laughed. This wasn't the first time someone had yelled out in that place. It happend numerous of times. It wasn't new, but it was funny. "Sorry Shion," Allen said. "Is this what you have been doing for the past two months? Taking care of a baby?"

"No," Shion answered. "A little girl gave him to me six weeks ago."

"Six weeks ago?" Allen repeated "Wasn't Kevin's funeral six weeks ago?" Shion shook her head. "I took Chaos in a day after."

"_You what?!_" Allen whispered in a sharp tone. "Shion, does that make any sense? Adopting a baby a day after his funeral? People will find that very awkward, and I suppose you used some of Kevin's life insurance on the baby too, huh?"

"Only a little," Shion replied "the crib I bought for my...the crib I bought months ago is perfect for him and it will last until he has no use for it anymore, which is when he turns four."

"What did you use the 'only a little' for?"

"You know what I used it for! I used it for us! The money I earned was all used up for the funeral and you know that!"

"Okay, okay," Allen looked at Chaos once more then whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right. I was wrong for saying that."

Finally a waitress approached them and took their orders. She made a comment. "What an unusual looking baby..."

Allen noticed that Shion made a face, possibly taking the comment offensive towards the infant. "Do your job," he told the waitress. She gave a nod and left. It was true, however, Chaos did look, rather...unusual. No one has ever seen a baby with tan skin and white hair before. But that doesn't make him any different from humans.

Once they got their orders, Shion began to feed Chaos. "Save some for yourself," Allen said.

"Why do you think I ordered two plates?" Shion smiled. "That one is for me, this one is for him." She placed the spoon toward Chaos' mouth, but the baby turned away, rejecting the spoon of mashed potatoes. Shion looked at Chaos in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked, mostly to herself and to the baby.

"Maybe he doesn't like it." Allen assumed. "No that can't be it," Shion said "I fed him this yesturday, what could possibly be the problem?"

"Blow on it a couple of times," Allen suggested, "see what'll happen." Shion blew on the spoon five times and then stuck it out for Chaos. Chaos turned back around and ate the mash potatoes. "Interesting," Allen said. "Babies usually don't turn their heads when they're being fed. they usually eat it and probably cry. Hold on a sec."

Allen took Chaos' bottle that was full of tea and emptied it into a container, he then filled the bottle half way with wine. "What the hell are you doing?" Shion leaned forward and whispered. "An experiment." Allen answered, putting the cap back onto the bottle.

"What kind of experiment?"

"An Allen Experiment."

Allen placed the bottle in front of Chaos and waited. "You should be arrested for giving baby wine," Shion gasped. "Give that to me!"

"Wait," Allen said "I'm just curious..." He watched as Chaos pushed the bottle away and paid it no mind. Allen grabbed the bottle, emptied the wine back into his cup, left to wash the bottle out, came back, and refilled the bottled with the tea that was in the container. He placed it in front of Chaos and saw the baby grab it and began to drink it.

Allen gaped. "Shion," he began, "how old is he?"

"About six weeks," Shion answered, quite speechless herself. Chaos looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Allen leaned in forward and whispered; "Shion, I think Chaos is able to tell things apart from one another."

"No way," she said "babies can't do that."

"Well this one can," Allen eyed the baby, then looked at Shion again. "This is amazing, usually babies would drink anything, but not Chaos. He pushes it away from him and pays no attention to it. Just like the food, one minute he eats it, the next minute he refuses it because it's too hot for him. What do you think of that Shion?"

"He's just a baby, Allen," Shion said. Allen sighed and said nothing.

While on a walk on the path of the woods, Chaos slept in the stroller. "Oh," said Shion "he's so cute when he's asleep." Allen nodded his head in agreement. "When are you coming back to work?" he wanted to know.

"Tomorrow," Shion answered "but I have to find Chaos a babysitter, first. Don't tell anyone though, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Allen assured her "the Itsumi Twins have it all under control."

Allen looked down in the stroller and saw that Chaos had one eye open. He arched an eyebrow and Chaos gave a weak smile. He closed his eye and went to sleep once more.

"What's wrong Allen?" Shion asked.

"Nothing," he answered. "Nothing at all."


	3. Ms Henshiro's Story

Chapter iii- Ms. Henshiro's Story

The next day, Shion dressed up all for work and looked at her son, who had her cellphone in his hand, pressing buttons. She laughed. "Oh Chaos," she said trading a rattle for her cellphone. Chaos smiled and shook the rattle. "I guess Ms. Henshiro could babysit you," Shion suggested. "But then again, I could let my sisters watch over you."

Chaos stook up one finger. "The first one?" she asked. Chaos nodded. Shion arched an eyebrow. _Allen was right, _she thought,_ Chaos can choose between two things...wait, Shion pull yourself together, Allen is speaking crazy and you're believing it...however, he just chose to stay with Ms. Henshiro. _

Shion knocked on Ms. Henshiro's door and noticed that it was unlocked. When she opened it, she saw the elderly woman sitting in a chair watching tv. "Ms. Henshiro!" Shion cried approaching her. "You should never leave your door unlock. What if thugs or robbers or gangs got in?"

Ms. Henshiro looked at Shion and cocked her head to the side. "It must have slipped my mind. I do apologize my dear," she replied. "Do come in...or have you already done that yourself?" Shion shook her head. "Ms. Henshiro," she began, "could you watch over my baby for a couple of hours?" "Baby?" Ms. Henshiro repeated. "I never had any kids. You never had any kids either. Are you lying to me?"

"No Ms. Henshiro," said Shion. "He's right here. Look. See for yourself." Ms. Henshiro turned her head away from Shion. She actually thought Shion was lying to her. Shion took the elderly woman's rough hand and placed it on Chaos' face.

Ms. Henshiro kept her hand on Chaos' face for a little and sighed as she removed it from the baby's soft and smooth skin. "So," she said. "That is what a baby feels like...so soft...and smooth..." "Is that a yes?" asked Shion. "Of course," Ms. Henshiro answered. "Here is the key to my house. Lock it when you leave. Don't want any thugs or robbers or gangs getting in here, now do I?" Shion smiled.

Once she left, Chaos was now in Ms. Henshiro's care. The elderly woman looked at the baby and sighed. "I've seen alot of babies go by my house in strollers, cars, you name it. All with parents. But you...are an odd looking child. your complexion resembles that of a woman I use to know. However...I only saw her once therefore, it doesn't matter anymore." Chaos looked at her, then looked at a picture that showed a young woman and man that were at a wedding. The young man appeared to be laughing, whereas the young woman looked surprised.

"That picture was taken long ago," said Ms. Henshiro. "It was the day of my wedding. As you can see, I was surprised by how so many people showed up to our supposed 'small' wedding. My husband was laughing because he knew." Once she said that, she began to tell it all from the beginning. "My husband's name was Oliver, we met in the third grade. He always picked on me for some reason I couldn't understand. He would push me, kick me, pinch me, one time he even tripped me. But as we gotten older, I learned that those were signs that he actually liked me.

It was in middle school he told me that he found me very attractive. of course I acted like a jerk because I was the popular type and he was...not so popular, although I do have to admit he was very handsome. All the girls wanted him, but that didn't make him popular like me. I turned him down when he asked me to date him, I thought he wasn't good enough for me. I was the center of attention and he wasn't. But heed my words, little one: popularity doesn't last long. As soon as I turned sixteen, another girl replaced me. I felt like a jerk, as a matter of fact, a bitch. I had the chance to date the boy who use to torture me as a little girl and since I thought he was beneath me, I lost.

Then one day, he came to me and asked if I would want to go out on a date with him. He was now the popular one and I wasn't. Karma hits you right in the face sometimes. Out of all the popular girls and ones who more prettier than me, he still wanted to date me. I found out he was a really nice guy. We dated for about three years and we met one anothers family. I learned that some of my family members along with his were rivals with one another and they wouldn't allow us to marry each other. I was hurt, but Oliver proposed to me anyway. He said; 'I don't care what happend in the past with them. I wasn't even born yet, neither were you. I want us to be together, don't you?' I agreed and we were engaged.

The day of the wedding came. He told me that it was going to be a small wedding with no objections. Once he opened the door, thousands of people were clapping their hands. My family and his."

Chaos was still facing the photo but his eyes were looking at Ms. Henshiro. She sounded like she never told anyone this story. And now that she has company, a six week old baby, who possibly didn't care what she said, made her want to talk. However, Ms. Henshiro stopped and hadn't spoke another word. She probably didn't want to speak about it anymore. In fact she hadn't spoke of it until Chaos was about six months old.

Shion did her new daily routine: Drop Chaos off at Ms. Henshiro, lock Ms. Henshiro's door, go to work, leave work, pick Chaos up, relock Ms. Henshiro door and go to work. On this day, Ms. Henshiro finished telling the story. When she settled Chaos downbeside her, the baby looked up at her. "I guess you want me to finish that rugged story of mine, don't you?" she asked.

Chaos tilted his head to his right. That probably meant "yes".

"Okay."

"After our wedding," she began, "we wanted to have kids. But I learned I couldn't have any. I felt like I failed my second duty as a wife: bare children. We could've adopted but back then it was too much. They charged too much for a child. Isn't that horrible? You shouldn't charge anyone to adopt a child. Children are priceless. Then again, it was the only way to money.

We spent our years collecting money to adopt and when we made enough, we adopted a girl named Lydia. She was so beautiful and smart too. But one day, I suppose it was when Lydia turned nine, we went shopping just the three of us. Lydia carried her little doll we bought her and she was dancing and singing, you name it. I found it funny.

But then...it happend. Lydia's playfulness got out of hand and before I could stop her...it was too late. (Sniffs) Oliver, Lydia, and I were in line waiting to cash in our things, it only takes a few minutes to get your stuff checked unless someone screw's up. Anyway, after getting our things settled into the car, we went to park for a picnic and had a great time.

Lydia ran over to the Monkey Bars that were in repair. They looked fine to me, I was careless and all I said was; "Have fun and don't hurt yourself sweetheart."

Stupid, stupid me. She ran to the Monkey Bars and played on it, Oliver and I went to the car to get the stuff. I turned around and saw her jumping on it. "Look Mommy, look!" she cried. All I did was smile. Then, the bars snapped. She fell right through and...Oh God...(in tears) she hit her head. Lydia hit her head on an extended pole of that damn Jumbo Jim and broke her neck.

We tried to save her...honest to God we did. But she didn't have a pulse...she died in my arms. Damn, damn, damn."

Chaos looked at Ms. Henshiro. No wonder why she talks crazy when someone mentions a child. If he were about seven, he probably would feel her pain. But he couldn't actually understand her, all he can hear is babble. Or could he?

"The stress caused us to divorce," Ms. Henshiro continued, getting herself together. "We've been divorced for twentyyears, not once had we spoken. It took us another year to forgive one another, but we weren't ready to reconcile. When we were ready, Oliver died of a heart-attack. He was at least fifty and I was forty-eight. I'm now seventy-eight. Death comes knocking at anyone's door these days. I wish that Grim Reaper took me instead of Lydia. I wish I could see my little girl and tell her how much I loved her and hug her as well as Oliver. Oh how I wish..."

Shion arrived at Ms. Henshiro's house a few hours later. She was about to unlock it, when she found it unlocked. "Ms. Henshiro?" she said as she opened the door to the house. "Are you here?"

She carefully stepped into the living room and let out a half gasp, half yelp. Ms. Henshiro was lying on the floor on her back lifelessly, Chaos was in front of her sitting there looking at the lifeless body. He then looked at his mother and extended his arms out to her.


	4. I'm a Mommy

**_This chapter is very short chapter introducing Shion's sister, Febronia. I hope you like it!_**

Chapter iv- I'm a Mommy

Police and the ambulance arrived minutes after Shion found Ms. Henshiro was found dead in her house. "Do you think it was natural causes?" a man asked. "I heard she was a healthy old woman. A shame God took her away so soon."

"At least she's with her husband and daughter." a young woman said. "She'll be more happy up there than down here." Shion held Chaos close to her as he napped. "She died right in front of my baby..." she told the police in tears. "Don't worry ma'am, I'm sure you had no idea that she was going to pass like this. As long your baby is fine then you're okay." Shion nodded. "Chief!" Allen called as he got out of his car and rushed over towards her. "Oh God, Chief are you okay? I was driving home, and I saw an abulance, cop cars, people and you! Were you hurt!" Shion shook her head no. "Ms. Henshiro died," she explained. "I don't know how, but she died. Chaoswas sitting in front of her, he looked at her then me...It was horrible!"

Allen looked at Chaosas Shion turned her head for the moment to look at the house. Chaos opened his eyes and looked at Allen, who arched an eyebrow. "Can you...understand what I'm saying?" he asked. Chaos lifted his headup and gave an adorable smile to Allen before he went back to sleep. Shion turned towards Allen and placed her hand on Chaos' soft hair. The baby had a sweet smile across his face. "What's wrong Allen?" Shion asked. Allen shook his head. "Nothing," he lied_. There's something about this baby_...he thought_, I can't put my finger on it but...he's hiding something but I can't really tell...he's only a baby._

Three months passed since Ms. Henshiro had mysteriously died. Shion didn't know where to put her baby. _Maybe Feb will babysit him, _she thought and immediately called her. "Hello?" Febronia answered.

"Hi Feb," Shion said.

"Shion?" Febronia said in shock. "I haven't heard from you in months! Where on earth have you been?"

"Busy."

"Liar."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your tone of voice. Listen Shion, your little sisters are dying to see you, you finally call and now you're lying to me. We're sisters, never tell lies to one another no matter what, isn't that what you said when we were little girls?"

"Yes I remember."

"Good, now, what's going on?"

"Could you babysit for me?" No one said anything for the moment and then Febronia said; "Babysit? Why?" Shion looked at her son who was drawing circles on a paper with a black crayon. She didn't know how to tell her sister that she was a mommy but then again...Febronia had to know...She must know. "I'm a mommy," Shion said. She waited for Febronia to answer, but she didn't. All she heard was the sound of a body dropping and the phone banging against the table. "Feb?" Shion said "Feb are you okay? Feb?"


	5. Spelling Blocks

Chapter v- Spelling Blocks

"A baby?!" Febronia shouted as soon as she opened the door for Shion. Shion nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a baby?!"

"I didn't _have _a baby...I adopted it."

"Where are the adoption papers?"

"A little girl gave him to me..." Shion looked at Chaos with a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind..." "The hell yes I mind!" Febronia snarled angerily, "First, you don't call or answer any of our calls for months, then you adopted a baby illegally and third, you bring him over here and want me to babysit! What is going on?!"

"I'm sorry Feb, everything happend so fast," Shion explained "I...I just wanted to spend time with Chaos...I forgot there was anyone in my life at one point. Could you ever forgive me?" Febronia looked at Shion, then Chaos who outstreched his armed for her, and then Shion. At that time, she shut the door on Shion and tapped her fingers on the door until she heard Chaos say; "Ah-ah!"

Febronia opened the door and shook her head. "Okay," she finally answered. "I'll babysit, **_BUT_**, on one condition." "Anything!" Shion cried happily.

"No more secrets." she said. "Understand?"

Shion shook her head so fast, she had caught a headache. "Shion!" cried her little sisters, Cecilia and Catherine, as they rushed over to her and hugged her. "Where've ya been all this time, sis?" Cecilia wanted to know. "We've waited in vain for you to arrive, Shion!" Catherine added. They noticed Chaos sitting in his carriage and looked at their big sister.

"Who's that, Shion?" they asked in unison.

"This is my son, Chaos." Shion answered with a huge smile. She never smiled like that in a while. "He looks nothing like you," Catherine said. "He's an odd lookin' baby..." Cecilia added as she tapped his nose. He tried to make a grab for her finger while laughing.

"That's not her baby," Febronia said. "She adopted him. And stop poking at his nose, Cecily."

"What was his name again?" Catherine asked "Chaos?"

Shion nodded. "You don't like it? I think the name fits him perfectly."

"Well, it's obvious you would find that name suitable," Cecilia scoffed "he's the weirdest baby I've ever seen, so why not give him the weirdest name known to man?"

Catherine slapped her sister across her head. "What if he can understand what you just said?!" she snarled. "You are a demon!"

"Am not, I'm just sharing my opinion."

"Girls!" Shion cried "It's okay, Chaos can't understand what any of us say don't worry about it, okay?" The sisters nodded.

"How long do you want me to babysit?" Febronia asked. "Does six hours for four months sound fair?" Shion asked. Febronia nodded a bit and took Chaos out of Shion's care and waved her goodbye. "Bye-bye, Shion!" her little sisters called to her. As soon as Shion left, Febronia handed Chaos to one of the girls and put the icepack back on her head. "You two have fun with your nephew...I'm gonna heal this wound on my head."

"What are we to do with him?" Catherine asked.

"We could dress him up like a doll," Cecilia smirked "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Catherine snatched Chaos out of her sister's arms and said; "A doll no way! Think smart." Chaos saw the blocks on the floor in the corner and started to wiggle out of Catherine's grasp. "I think he wants to play with the blocks." she said.

"What makes you think that?" Cecilia asked.

"Because he won't stop wiggling!" Catherine answered. Chaos was put down and he bagan to crawl to the blocks with the sisters following behind him. He sat down in front of the blocks and began to play with them. The sisters watched with intensed eyes and couldn't believe what they saw next. "Febronia," Cecilia called, "I think you wanna come and look at this..."

"What?" Febronia walked into the room to see her sisters pointing at the blocks Chaos had finished playing with. "Oh my god..." she said. "He spelled his own name..."

"That's some Village of the Damned shit..." whispered Cecilia.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Febronia snapped, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...I gotta call Shion. As a matter of fact, you two, get dressed, dress Chaos, get those blocks and get in the car."

"Huh?" the sisters said in unison.

"Get in the freakin' car! Now!"

"Okay, okay! We're moving, we're moving."


	6. Center of Attention

Chapter vi- Center of Attention

Febronia drove her car all the way to Shion's job and walked into the building unannouced. "Excuse me," she said to the secretary, "my name's Febronia and I'm here with my sisters and baby nephew, and we're here to see Shion. Is she available?"

The secretary looked up Shion's name and checked her schedule. "You came right on time," he said. "She's on her break down in the cafeteria. Shall I take you to her?" "No, no," Febronia smiled, "we'll be able to find her. Thank you. Come on you two." The sisters followed Febronia to the cafeteria and found Shion, sitting with Allen, Miyuki, and Miyazuki. When Shion noticed her family and her son, she spat her drink out onto Allen. "Gah!" Allen cried out. "Was it something I said, chief?"

Shion got out of her seat and approached Frebronia and the twins. "Feb, what the hell?!" she cried. "Are you trying to get me fired?! You can't bring children into this place!"

"And why not?"

"Because they'll get hurt in anyway possible and on top of that, you're gonna get me fired! I love my job y'know?!"

"I know you love your job," Febronia said, "but your son did something with these blocks at my house not too long ago and I want you to see it. Where's a private room so I can show you?" Shion looked around and put her head down. "There's no other place but here..." she murmured. "You are so making me the center of attention. Everyone's looking at me now."

"Not you," Cecilia said, "the baby." Febronia sat on the floor with Shion and placed Chaos on the floor with the blocks already sprawled out before him. "Go on, Chaos," Febronia encouraged, "show Shion what you did."

Most of Shion's co-workers gathered around Shion and her sisters to see what was going on. However, Chaos just sat there. It appeared to Shion that he was nervous. There were too many people. She took him into her arms and pulled the blocks closer to them. "You wanna show Mommy what Feb's talking about?" she asked her baby. "You wanna show Mommy?"

Chaos reached for a block and dragged it to his mother, then he placed another block next to the first one, then another and another...

Shion looked amazed and was surprised. He spelled out his name once more with the blocks. "When did you learn how to spell your name?" she asked him, although she clearly knew he didn't understand her. "Oh my god," a woman said, "that kid just spelled out his name! How old is he, anyway?" Shion looked at the woman but said nothing. She too, was surprised and a bit speechless. Chaos leaned his head back on his mother's shoulder and stretched. The crowd started asking so many questions, Shion couldn't even answer the first one!

"All right, everyone!" Miyazuki said, "Y'all seen enough, get back to your own businesses and leave Shion and her baby be."

"That's not her kid!" another woman yelled out. "He doesn't even look like her!"

"He don't look like you either so shut up!"

"Enough!" Shion said "Yes, he isn't my child by blood but please understand that he is my son and I am his mother. Let's leave it at that." Allen approached Shion and looked at the blocks that spelled 'CHAOS'. "He's a very smart boy," he remarked. Shion smiled. "Thank you," was her response. "I really don't know what I would do without him...it's been so long since I've been this happy." She held Chaos close to her and sniffled a bit. Allen knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Past is the past, chief," he told her, "Chaos is your future now. Watch him carefully."

Shion nodded. "I will." she said "I will be the best mother I can for him." Chaos gave out the cutest baby laugh-scream that she's ever heard. With that, she hugged him closer and whispered; "I love you."


End file.
